Harry Potter y el Báculo Legendario
by Josean7link
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Sirius en el departamento de Ministerio, Harry y Hermione conocerán un poder que inclinara la balanza a su favor de una manera que ni el mundo podía imaginar.
1. 01 Aflicción en Durlezkaban

Capítulo 1 Aflicción en Durlezkaban.

Un adolescente esperaba impaciente en su cama, no se movía, no hablaba y durante la semana de confinamiento en Durlezkaban había permanecido encerrado en su cuarto, (sus tíos habían tomado en serio las amenazas de La Orden). Salía dos veces al día del mismo y era para ir al baño. Eventualmente se daba un baño simplemente para no perder la costumbre (cuatro desde que llego). Pero la verdad es que simplemente ya poco le importaba su higiene. Y solo el sentimiento de impotencia le mantenía alerta, una rabia que lo hacía sentirse deseoso de golpear algo una y otra vez. Por fortuna o por sentido común, aún no había llegado a esos extremos, en cambio se levantaba de su cama para dar pequeñas vueltas en su diminuto cuarto hasta sentirse mareado y/o completamente enojado. Eran en momentos como ese, en que respiraba profundamente una y otra vez hasta calmarse, no podía darse el lujo de producir magia accidental, no podía tener más problemas con el ministerio de magia, además no los deseaba.

Mientras tanto en su cuarto reinaba el desorden, prendas de vestir mezcladas con diferentes libros apilados contra la pared opuesta a la cama, dejados allí por el mismo adolescente cuyo destino había sido marcado hace ya 15 años. 15 años sin la compañía de sus padres, 15 años compartiendo techo con unos tíos que apenas si podían tolerar su existencia en esa misma casa. Y aunque no era que ellos lo maltrataran físicamente, pero la frialdad y la indiferencia que sufría por parte de ellos le hacía más daño.

Solamente era en esos 10 meses al año en que el adolescente vivía en su colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, cuando las cosas eran diferentes para él. 10 meses durante los cuales Harry James Potter podía escapar de esa prisión a la que llamaba _La Casa De Sus Tíos_. Únicos parientes consanguíneos del muchacho y únicos tutores con vida que le quedaban.

Ya que no había pasado siquiera dos semanas desde que su padrino mágico Sirius Black cayera en batalla, a manos de las más desalmada y desequilibrada bruja que pudiera vivir en el Reino Unido Bellatrix LeStranger. El solo pensar en ella la impotencia se hacía presente una vez más, deseoso de regresar al colegio simplemente para ocuparse mentalmente y no pensar en ese tema. Bastante malo era que reviviera esa batalla en sus pesadillas.

Sin embargo, para el chico Hogwarts representaba sentimientos encontrados; añoraba estar en el castillo con sus pasadizos secretos, compartir con sus amigos, jugar Quidditch y mientras estuviera en la escuela se mantenía bien alimentado. Podría divertirse como un muchacho normal, tenía amigos e incluso atraía la atención de las chicas aunque no tuviera ninguna novia formal o informal.

Sus recuerdos con el mundo mágico estaban relacionados directamente con el colegio, con algunas excepciones, y a pesar que en todos sus años de la escuela se ha visto involucrado con muchos peligros, está siempre representaba un hogar para el muchacho.

Sus verdaderos momentos felices eran cuando se encontraba en la escuela, o se encontraba de visita en la Madriguera, hogar de los Weasley la familia que lo había adoptado casi como si fuera su propio hijo. Allí se encontraba su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, un pelirrojo alto con muchas pecas sobre su rostro, un muchacho alegre y despreocupado.

Pero sin lugar a dudas más importante aún era su amistad con Hermione Jean Granger a quien secretamente llama Mione, su amistad se remontaba al primer año en la noche de Halloween donde Ron y el fueron a rescatarla de un Troll de la Montaña. Desde ese entonces el _Trío Dorado_ se volvió inseparable, con algunas excepciones _claro_.

Ron era alguien con quien Harry podría bromear, compartir secretos y estudiar. Hermione en cambio al ser una muchacha 10 meses mayor que él y por ser una chica resultaba ser más seria y la voz de la razón; sus consejos y conocimientos habían probado en muchas ocasiones ser una gran amiga, la mejor. Su preocupación por Harry era algo que el adolescente estaba habituado y no le resultaba molesto.

Por lo que Hedwig era la única compañía que tenía el adolescente actualmente El y cuidaba celosamente de ella, evitando que saliera de día, mantenía limpia su jaula al cambiar los periódicos todas las noches y botando los desperdicios una vez iba al baño en la mañana. Siendo durante las noches cuando la dejaba salir de cacería recitándole las mismas palabras, _no te alejes mucho de la casa, ten cuidado allá afuera_.

Su fiel lechuza le apretaba ligeramente la mano en donde estaba apoyada antes de salir volando por la ventana. Para cuando volvía en la mañana normalmente traía algún ratón o insecto en su pico esperando algún elogio de su amo. Harry no podía sino reírse de la actitud de su lechuza, era muy celosa, orgullosa y estaba muy encariñada con él.

Además de Hedwig, el único medio de comunicación que tenía Harry era las cartas que enviaba algún miembro de La Orden, tales como Lupin, la Sra. Weasley, Tonks e incluso Dumbledore, o sus dos amigos Ron y Hermione; siendo la más insistente Hermione que en más de una ocasión le preguntaba al pelinegro su condición física, mental y emocional. Estas cartas llegaban cada dos o tres días, el simplemente respondía con un _Estoy bien_ al final del pergamino y lo enviaba de vuelta con el búho o lechuza de turno, para enfados o celos de su fiel mascota.

La tarde pasada llego una carta de Hermione con un búho marrón oscuro, _¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no me respondes o me escribes? Estamos todos reunidos en casa de hocicos… _Hedwig los miro a ambos con una frialdad digna de la profesora McGonagall y para cuando el búho se había ido se encontraba de espalda a Harry, molesta por enviar su respuesta (_Estoy bien_) con el búho y no con ella.

"Me va a matar cuando me vea, ahora soy yo quien no le escribe a ella…" La última carta de Hermione le recordaba a sus amigos y lo importante que son, la esperanza de volver a verlos ha sido otra de las cosas que le ha permitido a Harry sobrevivir la pérdida de su padrino.

En su corazón y su mente no podía soportar perder a ninguno de ellos, en especial a Hermione que es la única persona con quien más trato ha tenido y que aún le sigue siendo fiel. Recordando que fue ella quien acertadamente dedujo que el sueño era una trampa desde el principio. Y si tan solo la hubiera escuchado, si tan solo hubiera sido menos testarudo, sus amigos no hubiera arriesgo sus vidas. No solo Hermione, Ron o Ginny estaban con él, sino también estaba Neville y Luna. _Sin pensar en Sirius._

Y sumado a todo ello estaba la profecía, Harry realmente estaba luchando por su vida, su seguridad y la del mundo mágico. Todo ese peso siempre recaía sobre sus hombros, solo que él no lo entendía el _Por Qué_ sino hasta hace poco. Ya comprendía el motivo del Director al no querer decirle nada desde un principio, el saber su destino era una carga muy pesada, _él_ era el motivo de que fuera huérfano, _él_ era el causante de la muerte de sus padres y por encima de todo en alguna batalla final entre _él_ y Voldemort se decidiría el destino de todos. Lamentablemente siempre se atribuía toda la culpa, cuando en realidad era la víctima y no el victimario.

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca..._

"Yo no sé cuál poder es ese…" pensaba el pelinegro a medida que recordaba la voz de su profesora de Adivinación Sybill Trelawney.

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces,  
vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..._

"¿Me pregunto que habrán tenido que hacer mama y papa para poder sobrevivir tres encuentros con el…? Aunque al pobre Neville también lo dejaron sin sus padres, ninguno de nuestros padres pudo sobrevivir sano a la primera guerra." Sus pensamientos reflejan el lamentable estado de su psique.

_Y el Señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual,  
pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor tenebroso no conoce..._

"Y dale con la cicatriz de mi cabeza, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a enfrentarme con ese psicópata maniático? En lo único que soy muy bueno es en defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero él me lleva años de ventaja, ¡El muy bastardo!" Lentamente pasaba sus dedos por su cicatriz, no le dolía, esa era una de las pocas cosas buenas de ese nefasto día, su cicatriz ya no le dolía.

_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro,  
pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..._

"¿Por qué demonios no se murió ese mismo día? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir medio vivo? ¿Qué diablos habrá hecho para sobrevivir a la maldición asesina?" El enojo de Harry se despertaba nuevamente, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo carcomía por dentro.

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso  
nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

"Y para que no quede ninguna duda, para que todos estén seguro de que se trata de mi o de Neville… la frase final, para que todos sepan de que es todo el asunto." Harry no podía más, tenía que hacer algo, se estaba volviendo loco. Pero...

En esos momentos, en que los Durleys se encontraban disfrutando de su delicioso almuerzo, un _ring_ y casi un minuto después eso Harry pudo escuchar un ligero toque en su puerta. Inmediatamente saco su varita debajo de su almohada y apuntando hacia la puerta hablo fuerte y claro. "¿Quién Es?"

Una voz muy familiar le respondió desde el otro lado. "Remus J. Lupin".

'_¿Prof Lupin, ¡No! __Puede ser un impostor… Piensa Harry Piensa.' _"¿Quién me regalo mi segunda escoba?" sin dudarlo Remus respondió "Sirius en tu tercer año."

"¿Qué paso en el examen de Hermione DCAO en ese año?" Casi de inmediato el hombrelobo le contesto. "Hermione no pudo terminarlo porque la Boggart la hizo salir llorando."

"¿A quién encontramos en la Casa de los Gritos?" Y esta vez la voz sonó más ronca de lo habitual, casi con enojo. "A una rata traidora, cobarde y asustada de cierto perro."

"Ok, puedes entrar..." Respondió el pelinegro luego de retirar la barrera que había interpuesto en la puerta con el peso de su baúl.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba el último miembro fiel de los Merodeadores. "Ey Harry." Luego de darle un pequeño vistazo al piso para no caerse entre el desorden, entro y abrazo masculinamente a Harry. "Tonks, está abajo ocupando a tus tíos." Dijo con una sonrisa, cruzando el cuarto con varias zancadas fue a sentarse en la única silla que tenía el mismo.

"Yo sé qué esperas recibir noticias de Hermione, así que te pasare su mensaje…"

- "¿Cómo estás?"

- "¿Por qué no me respondes?..."

- "¡Esta bien, ya lo hice!, ahora puedo decirle a ella que te lo pregunte."

Harry sonrío ligeramente ante el comentario y alegrándose un poco antes de responder. "Estoy bien, ella ha estado molestándote, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno digamos que ella, más que cualquiera otro está muy preocupada por ti y si no comienzas a contarle más de ti, además de _estoy bien_. Ella seguramente hará algo al respecto."

"¿Como qué?" Pregunto Harry divertido.

"¡No lo sabemos, eso es lo que más nos asusta!" Respondió el hombre-lobo con un brillo en los ojos.

"Está bien, ya entendí, dile de mi parte que los extraño mucho y que desearía poder escribirles más cosas, sin arriesgar la vida de mi lechuza o comprometerlos de alguna manera en mis reportes hacia La Orden." Dejando de sonreír y con una mirada mucho más seria. "¿Entonces a que le debo el placer de esta visita?"

"Harry porque no se los dices tú en una hora…" Lupin miro su reloj un momento y se corrigió a sí mismo.

- "…eh, en realidad en 45 minutos." Al ver la cara de Harry, Remus soltó una sonora carcajada.

- "Si Harry, nos vamos a ir de aquí todos juntos. Tengo ordenes de Dumbledore de venir por ti."

"¿Qué es lo divertido?" Pregunto el pelinegro que no se atrevía a soñar en poder abandonar Durlezkaban en menos de 10 días de cautiverio. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Harry nunca te había visto actuar así, juraría que era James y no su hijo en que está hablando conmigo." Contesto el hombre-lobo pero sin sonreír esta vez. Su mirada reflejaba la profunda tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

- "Soy el ultimo de merodeadores. Los tiempos cambian Harry, lo siento en mis huesos, esta guerra no será la misma que la anterior."

El comentario de su padre trajo algo de rencor acumulado en el pelinegro "Remus, ¿Quién más me va a dejar esta vez? Primero mis padres, luego Sirius…

- "¡¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuándo todo va a terminar de una buena vez?"

- "Yo solo quiero vivir una vida normal." Harry podía sentir sus ojos aguados y su enojo aumentando a medida que se desahogaba, pero algo lo mantenía rígido, no quería llorar como un niño. _'¡No! Ya no soy un niño pequeño.'_

"Harry, está bien, déjalo salir y si no es conmigo, por lo menos háblalo con Hermione…" Viendo la mirada de miedo y confusión del adolescente, Lupin sonrío antes de sujetarlo por el brazo.

- "Harry está bien, apóyate en tus amigos ellos están allí para ayudarte,… se necesita mucho coraje para enfrentarse a varios Mortífagos siendo solo unos adolescentes. No cualquiera sobrevive a un encuentro como ese." Viendo que Harry se relajaba un poco más antes de verse aún más preocupado, añadió.

- "Hermione me recuerda a Lily." Y al ver que había conseguido el efecto que deseaba, continúo.

- "Si Harry ellas son muy parecidas, ambas son las brujas más inteligentes de su generación, ambas pertenecían a Gryffindor por su valentía y coraje. Y ambas se preocupan mucho por ti y tu seguridad, en definitiva ambas te quieren mucho." Lupin sonrío hacia sus adentros al ver la expresión de alegría e incertidumbre de Harry. _'Las semillas están sembradas, el tiempo se acerca.'_

"He, Profesor Lupin, no sé de qué me está hablando." La voz del muchacho sonaba seria, sus ojos se encontraban muy dilatados y sus manos temblaban ligeramente, además de sentir un mariposeo en su estómago.

"No te preocupes Harry estoy seguro que pronto lo entenderás pero más importante que eso, es que nos queda muy poco tiempo antes de irnos. Se supone que estás haciendo tu equipaje, luego debemos bajar a encontrarnos con Tonks mientras esperamos por El Director, además, si todo sale bien no tendrás que volver a este lugar el año que viene." Viendo la cara de duda del pelinegro Lupin sonrío.

- "Si Harry, Él nos dijo que viniéramos por ti, al parecer quiere hablar con tus tíos y luego nos vamos todos al cuartel."

15 minutos después y gracias a la ayuda de Lupin, Harry consiguió guardar todo en su baúl. Cargándolo entre los dos bajaron hasta la entrada de la sala donde tres nerviosos Durleys, esperaban a que la pequeña demostración de magia de la metamorfomaga terminara. Tonk se había disfrazado de una anciana a un muchacho adolescente y luego en un luchador de peso pesado. Definitivamente algo de lo cual ninguno de los Durleys estaba preparados para enfrentar.

Harry estaba nervioso, no podía creer su suerte y esta vez poco le importaba la cara de miedo de sus tíos. Pronto lograría abandonar ese lugar para siempre, según las palabras de Lupin. _"¿Que habrá querido decir con que no voy a tener que volver?"_ No pasaron más de 5 minutos en la pequeña sala donde una pequeña explosión y una llamarada de fuego apareciera el profesor Dumbledore. Vestido con una túnica azul oscura bordeada con estrellas y lunas, su rostro mostraba una seriedad nada inusual en su persona y su magia se desprendía lentamente en olas a través de la habitación.

"Buenas tardes señor y señora Durleys, asumo que mis profesores les habrán dejado claro la situación del mundo mágico." Sin embargo ninguno de los tíos de Harry dijo nada al momento, estaban demasiados intimidados por la fría apariencia del anciano profesor, sus voz eran tan fría como los témpanos del ártico y su rostro lleno de arrugas demostraban el gran enojo que apenas contenía.

- "Debido a los recientes sucesos y a la actitud que han presentado durante todos estos años, esta casa ya no es un lugar seguro para Harry. Tom Riddle autoproclamado Lord Voldemort, se encuentra en algún lugar de Inglaterra preparándose desde hace un año para su guerra contra todas las cosas buenas de este mundo que no se sometan a su voluntad." Dumbledore hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, nadie decía nada y claramente se podía escuchar a las personas que se encontraban paseando en los alrededores de la calle.

- "Lily Potter Evans fue una de las que más se opuso a su tiranía, sacrificando su propia vida con tal de salvar la vida de su propio hijo. Hijo que resulta ser tu propio _sobrino_ Petunia Durleys, sobrino que deje en la puerta de tu casa esa mañana de noviembre con una carta donde explicaba _Todo_ lo que había pasado. Junto con una repetida advertencia, _aceptar en tu propio techo a tu sobrino después de leer esta carta es aceptar la responsabilidad de velar por su bienestar mientras este bajo tu tutela._" El frío que emano de la voz del enojado profesor se acentuaba con cada palabra, sus últimas palabras cayeron como un hechizo sobre los Durleys, quienes se encogieron aún más en el sofá de la pequeña sala.

- "No lo hiciste como te lo pedí, no cuidaste de él. Nada podía dañar a ninguno de ustedes, ni siquiera yo, mientras él estuviera aquí. Sin embargo el abuso, la crueldad, el desprecio y los insultos fueron constantes en su vida. El dolor y la tristeza por ser huérfano nunca desapareció de su corazón, su mente, ni su alma. Incontables días tuve que hacerme la vista gorda ante todas y cada una de las veces que el hijo de Lily lloro, suplico y rezo por más atención, cariño y respecto de quienes se suponen son sus únicos parientes." El discurso del director era implacable, su cólera se esparcía por toda la habitación e incluso los magos que estaban con el temían ante su poder. Harry estaba parado cerca de ellos y cada oración era como una puñalada en su pecho. El dolor de la muerte de su padrino junto con los terribles de recuerdos de su infancia le partía el alma.

- "No lo alimentaste como se merecía, nunca le dieron ninguna alegría de compartir con ustedes y durante los últimos 5 años, lo obligue a venir a esta casa durante sus vacaciones de verano. Sabiendo lo que eso significaba para él, solo para poder continuar una protección necesaria mientras llegaba el momento en que tuviera que enfrentar a su destino. Con la magia que evoque hace casi 15 años los protegí a cada uno de ustedes y ahora que Harry abandona este lugar esa magia les recompensara su acciones en donde más les importa." Su mirada mostró tristeza y pena por el otro muchacho que se encontraba sentado entre sus dos padres. Los Durleys al instante voltearon a ver a su propio hijo y el terror inundo sus mentes. Sin embargo el Director aún no había terminado y su rostro volvía a emanar toda su rabia y frustración en sus palabras.

- "Es hora de recolectar sus frutos y les aseguro que no hay nada en este mundo que los proteja de su castigo. Cada lagrima de Harry debe ser amortizada, cada insulto recibido por ustedes será devuelto, cada maltrato a su persona será retribuido en su carne, cada momento de dolor, tristeza y hambre será cobrado ante el creador. Porque el amor, sacrificio y dolor de Lily al ver a su propio hijo maltratado por su propia familia deberá ser remunerado antes de que el hechizo se rompa y ninguno de ustedes podrá libelarse antes de que eso ocurra. Están advertido." Y con esas palabras le dio la espalda, para voltear a ver a Harry, quien lloraba en silencio, triste y aliviado. _Lamento mucho haberte fallado mi muchacho, pero ya no más._

Dumbledore había hablado al fin, sus palabras dejaron profundas huellas en todos los presentes. Lupin estaba pálido y enojado, sabia de los problemas entre Lily y su hermana pero nunca imagino que Harry había tenido que pasar por todo esto. Tonks abrazaba a Harry su generosidad y bondad le decían que alguien debía confortar al adolescente, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento mental por parte de sus propia familia.

Harry quien había dejado de sentirse solo, deseaba poder salir de ese condenado lugar de una vez por todas. Porque en verdad ese lugar estaba condenado, una maldición se cernió sobre los Durleys. Durlezkaban un Azkaban para los Durleys ya que esa casa nunca más seria la misma.

Todos siguieron a Harry mientras este salía de la casa, Dumbledore lo sujeto por los hombros y se desvaneció con él, pocos segundos después se encontraban en una cocina familiar para el pelinegro aun cuando tenía desde año nuevo que no la veía. El director y Harry se habían aparecido en el número 12 de Gimmold Place.

**A/N: Okey, volví. Por lo menos para publicar mi segundo capítulo q tantos dolores de cabeza me ha dado. No sé cuándo pueda publicar el tercero que ya está escrito pero no está revisado mucho menos cargado.**


	2. 02 Hermione Granger

Capítulo 02, Hermione Granger.

"Buenas noches Señor y Señora Granger, es un placer para mi estar aquí con ustedes, más lamentable es el motivo de mi visita. Tal vez, su grandiosa hija les habrá comunicado, que Sirius Black padrino de Harry Potter, cayó en batalla contra el bando enemigo, este hecho es sumamente lamentable y nos trae el predicamento, de que Harry ha perdido su ultimo lazo familiar con el mundo mágico. Mi preocupación fue, es y siempre será el bienestar del muchacho más lamento decir que este asunto se sale, ya de mis manos."

- "Sin embargo, puedo sentir que no todo está perdido, la última voluntad de los padres de Harry al fin puede cumplirse. Y es con este motivo que he venido a verlos, ¿Estas ustedes de acuerdo en aceptar que su grandiosa hija la más brillante bruja que ha existido cargue en sus hombros la tarea de ayudar al más generoso de todos los magos que existe en acabar con el mayor enemigo que la luz ha tenido?"

Perplejos ambos padres se miraban el uno al otro, Hermione ya antes había comentado que el anciano profesor era muy difícil de entender. Por lo que su forma de hablar no preocupo o alarmo a ninguno de los dos. Más de todos modos, no sabían que responder.

- "Harry ha crecido como ustedes ya saben en casa de sus tíos, ellos lo aceptaron le dieron un techo y cubrieron sus necesidades básicas, pero también ha recibido de parte de ellos abuso y desprecio, nunca lo han tratado como a un miembro de su familia, mucho menos como si fuera su propio hijo."

La mirada de ambos padres demostró claramente que ellos también sabían en parte esto. Aunque no en completo detalle. Daniel apretaba los puños en el respaldar de su silla, mientras que su esposa Emma se tapó la boca con una mano, ahogando un pequeño grito. El director tomo un poco de agua antes de continuar. Respirando profundamente sigo al ver que ninguno de los padres de Hermione emitía opinión alguna.

- "Técnicamente fue rescatado por un profesor de la escuela para que pudiera ingresar al mundo mágico, al llegar a esta etapa de su vida Harry ha conseguido tener amigos, ser feliz y considerar la escuela como su verdadero hogar. Sin embargo cada año ha tenido que enfrentar peligro que muchos magos adultos no han sido capaces de afrontar y para colmo el último año ha sido el peor de todos para él. Humillado, ignorado y desprestigiado por el mismo Ministerio de Magia, debilitando la poca confianza que el tenia de que los adultos puedan resolver la situación en la cual nos encontramos, sobre todo por el hecho de que debe sobre llevar el luto por la pérdida de su padrino."

- "Y es aquí donde su maravillosa hija entra a relucir, durante todos estos años, he sido testigo como su amistad se ha fortalecido, su hija ha estado presente con él durante casi todas sus aventuras, brindando apoyo y consejo como solo ella sabe hacer. Pocos conocen sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Harry, tratando de esconder el simple hecho de que su salud y bienestar de ese muchacho es más importante que el de ella."

Daniel padre de _su _princesa, arrugo el ceño ante las insinuaciones del director, Emma por su lado, sonreía pues no había secreto entre madre e hija, aun a distancia. Copiando pequeñas preguntas en un cuaderno de notas, ambos hombres permanecieron callados hasta que Emma hubiese terminado.

- "Como ustedes bien saben, Hermione es el mejor amiga de Harry, lo que nadie sabe aún es que esos lazos pueden liberar al muchacho de un malévolo espíritu. Debido a que ellos llevan su vida como si fueran amigos, los mejores amigos que tienen cada uno. Es que me encuentro en este momento aquí con ustedes, mi esperanza y la de todo el reino mágico de Inglaterra depende de esos dos jóvenes y extraordinarios muchachos."

"Ya esta es la segunda ocasión que dice lo mismo Director y mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué depender de dos adolescentes?, me parece imposible que nadie, absolutamente nadie pueda hacer algo más." Solo la mano de Emma parecía contener el genio de Daniel, claro era para todos lo protector que el odontólogo era con su única hija.

- "En mi último intento de darle a Harry la tranquilidad, paz y alegría que cualquier joven de su edad debería tener, muchas libertades y privilegio he tomado del muchacho y si mis temores son ciertos el precio de ese error es perder la confianza que posee en mí. Lo cual nos deja a su propia hija como la única que aún es fiel y confiable a los ojos de Harry."

*.*.*

"Buenos días señorita Granger, existen varios motivos por el cual me gustaría hablar con usted el día de hoy. Primero que nada le informo que Harry está bien, y que por los informes que he recibido aún sigue deprimido en la casa de sus tíos. Segundo descubrimos el testamento de Sirius y la seleccionado como la heredera de todos los libros de la biblioteca Black."

- "Bueno si se pregunta porque Sirius le dejo a usted la biblioteca, simplemente puedo decir que Sirius le dejo todas sus propiedades a sus 4 herederos, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin y su ahijado Harry Potter y su persona."

**A/N: bueno este capítulo es mucho más corto que el anterior, pero como escribí antes, ha sido muy difícil decir el papel de Hermione en mi historia, así que para no darle más largas al asunto, decidí publicar solo esta pequeña parte. Espero poder publicar más pronto.**


End file.
